


Soaked

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Buck helps Christopher throw watter balloons at his father in the station.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 319





	Soaked

“Where’s my kid?” Eddie’s been all over the station, his shift is almost up and he wants to take Chris home. He's thankful Buck had picked him up and brought him to the station so he could head directly home, but he kind of just wants to get Chris and head back.

He’s walking through the atrium when he hears a noise and turns just in time for something to smack into his chest and explode.

“Chingado!” Eddie stumbles back, staring down at his chest that’s now soaking wet before another water balloon hits him in the thigh.

Giggling can be heard loud and clear from above and Eddie looks up, watching Buck hand Chris another water balloon.

“You better no-” Eddie starts to shout, wagging a finger only for Chris to let loose with another balloon that lands at his feet, splashing water all over his shoes and socks.

“Mine didn’t hit him!” Chris is almost pouting now.

“Hey, it’s okay buddy, let me help!” Buck moves over, helping Chris steady his arm and toss it at his best friend, cackling madly when it hits him right in the arm.

“You did it! Yessss, sharpshooter Chris!” Buck picks Chris up, spinning him around and chanting and cheering.

Eddie really wants to be mad, but the beautiful smile on his son’s face, and his sense of accomplishment are winning out, making him smile too even if he hates being wet.

“You’re lucky I’m not grounding you Chris!” Eddie says it playfully though. Of course when he hears Chris shriek back in laughter he’s a bit less enthused.

“Buck’s holding me up, I can’t be grounded in the air!”

“That’s right bud! Flying like superman, no one can ground you!” Buck pretends to make Christopher fly around the station, both of them laughing their asses off as Eddie watches from below.

“Alright, I think Superman has had enough flying, he needs to go home and take a bath and eat dinner.”

“Uh oh, Lex Luthor is calling again, sorry Superman.” Buck hikes Chris into his arms, carrying him down the stairs and setting him down by his dad.

Eddie huffs, staring at Buck. “I’m going to get you back for this, you know that right?”

Buck just laughs, shaking his head while he’s ruffling Christopher’s hair. “I doubt that.”

“Oh, just you wait and see.” Eddie sighs, bending down to give Christopher a quick kiss on his forehead. “You stay with Buck a minute, I gotta go grab a dry shirt since someone gave me a premature shower.”

With that Eddie whips off his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest that’s glistening in the last rays of the setting sun. Buck gulps, watching the display, unsure if this is part of his punishment or a reward. He’s so distracted he misses Christopher asking him a question until the boy uses one of his crutches to smack him gently in the shin.

“Ow, hey!”

“I said are we going to get the others with balloons like you said later?” Chris is staring up with the most innocent face, despite the devious nature of his question.

Buck bends down, smirking as he pats the boy on the shoulder. “Oh, Definitely. We just have to wait for the right time. They might be on their guard once they hear about it from Eddie.” He makes a motion of zipping his lips to Christopher who repeats it and giggles.

Eddie returns, thankfully dressed this time and smiles. He snatches up Christopher, smiling as his son laughs and hugs him tightly before leaning in to give a one armed hug to Buck.

Then, right as they’re close, his lips brushing nearly against Buck’s ear he says “Sleep with one eye open, I’m coming for you.”

Buck isn’t sure whether he should be scared or turned on.

He’s pretty sure he’s both.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Buck's being a little shit and he's convinced Christopher to throw water balloons at Eddie while they're all at the station"
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderufl Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
